Lágrimas de um Kazekage
by tami-sushi
Summary: Ele só queria que não fosse tarde demais... Summary misteriosa, mas fic emocionante n.n


Aquela era uma das únicas vezes que havia visto sangue saindo de seu corpo.Estava caído no chão e sentia o líquido vermelho saindo lentamente dos ferimentos que havia em seu corpo.Sua visão estava confusa, seu raciocínio estava começando a falhar.Aquele seria o final de tarde que ficaria marcado por toda história.Por falar em final de tarde, nunca havia reparado que o pôr-do-sol era tão belo.Se tivesse prestado a atenção nestes pequenos detalhes como a natureza, com certeza teria sido mais feliz.

Riu internamente. Aquele era Sabaku no Gaara? Aquele que todos diziam ser intocável e indestrutível? Aquele que agora estava à beira da morte como um mero mortal?

Sim, se sentiu a mais fraca das criaturas e o mais indefeso de todos os seres humanos. Por que teria que morrer logo agora que havia se casado com a mulher de sua vida? Era realmente um cara de sorte, pois Ino era a esposa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Arrependeu-se por nunca ter lhe dito 'eu te amo', arrependeu-se por nunca ter colocado para fora todas suas frustrações e se arrependeu mais ainda por nunca dar muito valor às coisas a sua volta.

_Devia ter amado mais, ter chorado mais_

_Ter visto o sol nascer_

Uma dor muito forte invadiu seu corpo, sentiu como se um pedaço de sua vida tivesse morrido.Pela primeira vez teve medo da morte e pela primeira vez sentiu uma vontade forte de viver.

Arrependeu-se por não ter dado o seu melhor.

_Devia ter arriscado mais e até errado mais_

_Ter feito o que eu queria fazer_

Sua vida passava como um filme por sua mente, uma memória formada por dores e tristezas, mas também havia memórias que o fazia se sentir...Feliz.Se permitiu sorrir brevemente ao lembrar de Uzumaki Naruto: Um garoto tolo e extrovertido, um homem corajoso cheio de sonhos e objetivos, uma pessoa que havia sido capaz de mudar Gaara com poucas atitudes.

Arrependeu-se por não ter feito mais amigos.

_Queria ter aceitado as pessoas como elas são_

_Cada um sabe a alegria e a dor que traz no coração_

O sorriso que antes havia brotado levemente em seus lábios, havia dado lugar a um gemido sofrido de dor.Sentiu mais um pedaço de sua vida sendo sugado para um destino incerto.A sensação de morrer lhe dava desespero e lhe trazia angústia.Com certeza aquela guerra contra a Akatsuki e seus seguidores havia sido uma das maiores de toda história.E com uma grande batalha sempre há grandes perdas, com certeza inúmeras vidas haviam sido perdidas e muitas casas deveriam estar em ruínas.Desejava com todas as forças que todos seus conhecidos, principalmente sua mulher, estivessem vivos e a salvo, ou se não, seus esforços não teriam servido para nada.

Arrependeu-se por não ter vivido a vida ao seu máximo.

_O acaso vai me proteger_

_Enquanto eu andar distraído_

_O acaso vai me proteger_

_Enquanto eu andar_

Sentiu a mente escurecer e quase desmaiou.Travava uma luta interna: vida versus morte.Tinha que admitir que estava cada vez mais difícil respirar e estava difícil manter-se acordado.Se sentiu um tolo por ter perdido tanto tempo da sua vida.

Arrependeu-se por ficar preso em um escritório preenchendo tantos relatórios complicados, por não ter conseguido ajudar todos em Suna.

_Devia ter complicado menos, trabalhado menos_

_Ter visto o sol se pôr_

Fechou lentamente os olhos, talvez tivesse chegado sua hora, afinal, havia desafiado a morte diversas vezes e em todos os desafios havia saído ileso.Decidiu se render ao cansaço de seu corpo e a exaustão de sua alma, apenas esperava o momento do último fôlego de vida, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir duas suaves mãos o amparando.

-Gaara!Gaara! Por favor acorde!

Abriu os olhos e demorou para sua visão similar cada objeto ao seu redor, finalmente reconheceu o dono da voz que chamava por seu nome.

-I...no...-disse em um sussurro, notando que sua esposa possuía vários machucados e sua face mostrava um semblante de abatimento, mas mesmo assim continuava sendo a mulher mais linda que já vira.

-Sim, meu amor, sou eu!-respondeu a Yamanaka sorrindo tristemente ao ver o estado em que o marido se encontrava, seus ferimentos eram muito sérios.

Com dificuldade Gaara conseguiu olhar ao seu redor e viu inúmeros corpos sem vida estendidos pelo chão, muitos estavam com kunais e espadas cravadas em seus corpos.Se sentiu culpado por não poder ter salvo nenhum deles.

-Nós vencemos a guerra contra a Akatsuki Gaara!-continuou Ino, mas seu sorriso logo foi se desfazendo ao ver a seriedade com que o Sabaku a olhava.-O que aconteceu? Não está feliz?-perguntou preocupada.

Ele ficou em silêncio encarando aqueles lindos olhos azuis, a essa altura, sabia que não viveria muito, por isso fez o que devia ter feito desde o primeiro dia em que havia conhecido a Yamanaka.

-Ino...eu...te peço...per..dão.-começou com dificuldade.

-Perdão pelo quê?-questionou ela confusa, fitando a face pálida de seu amado que fazia um imenso contraste com seu cabelo cor fogo.

-Eu...não fui um...bom...marido...pra você.

-O que está falando? Você é ótimo Gaara! O único homem que eu amei!-disse Ino começando a se desesperar.Seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados, ela sabia porque o esposo estava lhe dizendo aquilo, mas preferia não acreditar.

-Eu sempre coloquei...o título...de...Kazekage...em primeiro lugar...e...acabei...me esquecendo...o quanto...você é...importante.-continuou o Sabaku com dificuldade e mais uma vez arrependeu-se pelo amor que não permitiu sentir por tanto tempo.

_Devia ter me importado menos com problemas pequenos_

_Ter morrido de amor_

-Isso não é verdade, não fale besteiras!

Ele ficou em silêncio para poder recuperar o fôlego.Sentiu mais um fragmento de sua vida sendo levado como as folhas sob o vento.Não lhe restava muito tempo, mas gostaria de fazer algo certo, pelo menos antes de ir.

-Você sabe...que eu...não vou...sobreviver...-ele suspirou pesado, sentindo uma grande dor em seu coração ao ver as lágrimas da amada caindo incessantemente por sua face alva.

-Não Gaara, você não pode morrer! Porque eu...-ela começou a soluçar em razão de seu choro, mas achou forças o suficiente para continuar.-Porque eu estou grávida!

-Talvez esse seja...o preço...que eu...tenho...que pagar...por ter...tirado...tantas...vidas.Me arrependo...tanto...por isso.-ele deu o melhor sorriso que pode e olhou a mulher da maneira mais carinhosa que conseguiu.-Essa...é...a melhor...notícia...da minha...vida.Se for menino...pode...se chamar...Yue...e...se...for menina...pode...se...chamar...Hana.

_Queria ter aceitado a vida como ela é_

_A cada um cabe alegrias e a tristeza que vier_

-Gaara não fale isso! Por favor não morra Gaara!-Ino gritava desesperadamente e chorava com medo.-Não me deixe! Eu te amo! Você não pode me abandonar!

O Sabaku sentiu seu coração ser dilacerado a cada lágrima que descia pela face de sua mulher.Sabia que agora lhe restava uma única parte de vida e a usaria da melhor forma possível.

-Ino...eu quero que você...seja feliz.Cuide de...nosso filho...e não...se prenda...a mim.Case-se com...outro homem que...te faça feliz...mas, por favor...não se esqueça...de mim e...morra bem...velhinha em uma...cama bem quente...e...aconchegante.-ele suspirou pesado.-Eu...nunca...lhe disse...isso, mas...eu...eu te amo...com todas...as forças...do...meu...co...ração.Obrigado...por...ter me...feito tão...feliz.-concluiu.

Usando a última força que lhe restava, aproximou seu rosto ao de Ino, selando seus lábios que se misturavam as lágrimas dela.Um beijo doce, um beijo cheio de amor, um beijo quente...Um beijo de adeus.

_O acaso vai me proteger_

_Enquanto eu andar distraído_

_O acaso vai me proteger_

_Enquanto eu andar_

Fechou os olhos lentamente sentindo seu corpo pesar e perder as forças.Sentiu as lágrimas quentes de Ino aquecerem sua face gélida, mas também sentiu paz.A paz que almejava a tanto tempo finalmente havia invadido seu ser, era uma pena que isso tinha acontecido tarde demais.Assim como o sol se punha ao horizonte, assim foi o modo que saiu deste mundo, sem antes dar um último sorriso.

-Não.-sussurrou Ino ao ver seu amado partir.-Gaara!

_Devia ter complicado menos, trabalhado menos_

_Ter visto o sol se pôr_


End file.
